Taking Over
by VampirePrinssess
Summary: What would happened if Masquerade decided to help a Vampire Princess over trough the king of Vampth? What if they fell in love, could they be together or would the Vampires prophesy keep them apart?
1. Meeting Annabell Phoenix

HEY! Everyone and anyone reading this. Here is my first try in writing a story here in FanFic and I actually have no idea what the heck I am doing but I've read some stories here and thought it would be a good idea if I made my own, but the ones that I have read are so good that it makes me worry that people wouldn't like my story (HAHAHAHA) J.K. Oh well if they don't like it then that's too bad for them O.k Ill stop talking (or writing) and start the story.

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bakugan (if I did them Masquerade and Spectra would still be on the show) **

**Chapter 1 meeting Annabell Phoenix**

**No Bodies P.O.V**

Masquerade laid in an open meadow, the hot sun beating down on his face and body. The sky was clear it had no clouds and all that was visible was blue open sky. The blond boy was staring up at the sky, his eyes closed under the blue mask that covered most of his face.

"How did I end up in this place?" Masquerade asked himself. Just as the question left his lips the memories of his time on Earth came back to his mind. He remembered the time that he battled Dan for the first time the way he had saved Drago from going to the doom dimension, when he use Chan, Billy, Klaus, Julio, Komba to take down the Battle Brawlers and then beating them to evolve his Hydranoid. Masquerade also remembered the final battle he had with Dan in the coliseum. He opened his eyes and looked at the sky.

"If only I would have taken little Dan out the first time that we battled then I probably wouldn't be here right now," with a sigh Masquerade once again closed his eyes and let his mind wonder around in his past.

**No Bodies P.O.V**

"I hate this place sooo much!" a high pitched girls voice was heard through the trees, her voice sounded like bells. The sound of cracking leaves could also be heard as the girl stepped on them.

"God I have no idea if I have been in this place for what a week? More?" she asked herself.

"How many times have I been walking through here? If I didn't know any better I would say that I was walking in circles, but I know I'm not I can still smell my earlier trail,"

About 5 minutes of complaining and walking the girl came to the end of the shadows from the tress and into a bright, opened, meadow.  
The grass had a warm green and yellow color, the meadow had a few flowers around the sides, it was very, extremely bright and totally empty except for a boy that was lying on his back. The boy in the meadow looked about 16 or 17.

The boy was lying on his back he wore a purple and blue visor mask made out what seem to be glass. He was also wearing a white cape-like coat. It was buttoned by straps on his chest; however towards the waist it was unbuttoned. At the waist if she looked carefully she could see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seemed to go together. The belt has a circular belt buckle. He has golden blond hair that looked in some sort of spike pattern that really doesn't have a real pattern at all. He also wears black boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well. On his hands he was wearing red and purple fingerless gloves.

The girl walked up to him and stood near his face, blocking the sun for him. She was trying to hear what he was thinking but came up with nothing this boy in front of her was somehow blocking her ability to read his thoughts

"_I don't get it nobody has ever been able to block my telepathy before. Why can't I read the thoughts of this boy? It doesn't matter; I'm sure he's the one I've been looking for" _the girl told herself.

"Hello there, you on the ground, is your name Masquerade?"

**Masquerade's P.O.V**

I was thinking about Alice my, kind, orange haired host when I was still on Earth. I remembered the time that I said my goodbyes to her in a meadow just like this one.

"_I wonder if she misses me. Does she feel happy that I'm no longer there to take control of her body, to send bakugan to the doom dimension? What about Hydranoid is he o.k." what about- something feels different there's no sun in my face."_

As I was thinking that I should open my eyes and see what was blocking the sun from my face someone spoke.

"Hello there, you on the ground, is your name Masquerade?" my eyes snapped open at the sound of my name "_wasn't I the only one in this place" _I asked myself, the person that spoke my name was a girl.

"Depends on who's asking" I said as I stood up to face my visitor. She was wearing black high heel, that gave her some height but she was still shorter than me. She also wore black skinny jeans; a deep purple spaghetti strap with a red antique necklace around her neck, the chain was black. On her right hand she wore a black and purple stripped fingerless glove that went up to her elbow, also a ring the same red color as the necklace on her index finger. On her left hand some black and purple stripped fingerless glove as her right hand only that this one went to her wrist. She was extremely pale white and had her fingers and toes painted the same red color as her ring and necklace. She had long hair (to the middle of her back) it was light brown and she has sideways bangs. The most interesting feature about the girl standing in front of me was that she had blood red eyes, never have I met someone with eyes that look similar to garnet. She was a really pretty girl.

**Normal P.O.V (it will stay like that for the rest of the story)**

Masquerade stood there looking in to the eyes of the strange girl, while she looked at his face just to have her image reflected on the boys mask.

"My name is Annabell Phoenix, but everyone just calls me Anna," Anna explained "I came looking for you because I need your help"

"You need my help, for what?" Masquerade asked

"My father" she said the world with hatred "actually my creator, he's not the one meant to rule over Vampth, so I'm assembling an army of the most powerful bakugan brawlers to take over my creators kingdom, since I'm the princess once my father falls the people will accept me as their leader."

"What do you mean by creator? And what's Vampth?" Masquerade asked

"I will answer all of your questions once you agree to help me in my quest to over trough my father"

"You're putting conditions, if I recall correctly you need my help, so tell my, if I by some chance agree to help you," he paused looking deep in to Anna's eyes "What's in it for me?"

"I will free you from this place" Anna simply stated

"Do you think that's enough?" Masquerade smirked "I don't, so try again"

"_Oh this boy is going to get on my nerves real soon, if it's going to be like this every day than I might as well drink his blood now," _Anna though, " _No! I need him, without him my army doesn't stand a chance against Malquior _(her father/creator) _once he finds out about my plans then he will tear me to pieces and I like being in one piece."_

"O.K how about this" Anna Started "you help me get rid of my father and once I'm queen of Vampth I will give you whatever you ask for as payment for your help?"

"That sounds good, but you still didn't answer my other questions" Masquerade reminded her. Anna sighed "O.K I'll answer one question, then you have to agree to help me" Masquerade though about it for a second.

"Alright" he agreed "The question is how old are you?" _weird I expected the question to be about the plan or Vampth, not my age but hey whatever floats his bout._ She thought

"I'm 16, I've been 16 for a while, not the best year of my live, but oh well" Anna replied "so we have a deal?" she said as she stretched her hand out towards Masquerade. He looked at it for a moment then placed his hand in hers, he flinched a bit because her hand was hard and really cold like ice, but he still shook her hand. "Excellent let's go!" she let go of his hand and smiled before turning back the way she came.

"Wait what do you mean that you've been 16 for a while? And why wasn't it the best year of your live?" Masquerade couldn't help himself he had to ask not only did he want to know because this girl interested him but because since they were partners he needed to know all about her. She turn back to face him and shook her head.

"Oh no we had a deal, I'll answer your questions but later, K" After she said that she turned back around and started to walk again this time fallowed be masquerade. The both walked in to the shadows the trees provided.

"Can_ I really build an army and over through my father? Or will my plans get crush by my father and get as all killed? Well I got hope now that I have Masquerade on my side, but can I trust him? After all he did betray Naga how do I know that he won't do that to me"_

**Well what do you people think?**

_** Would you say that I am starting of good? well what ever you think I would love to hear it. So what should Masquerade ask Anna as payment if the win the war against Malquior? please help me out and review, it would make me so happy is you did well laters I'll try to up date as soon as I can put I don't promise anything.**  
_


	2. Explanation

HELLO peoples what's up I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter I'm updating this now for two reasons, actually make that 3

1: I got a review and that encouraged me (Thank you so much for reviewing)

2: I already had this chapter written out and my first chapter was lonely

3: I was bored I'm stuck babysitting my sister

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bakugan (if I did them Masquerade and Spectra would still be on the show) **

**Chapter 2 Explanation **

Masquerade and Anna had been walking through the trees for a while now and everything was totally silent, no sound except for the leaves cracking and the teens slow and calm breathing. Anna was thinking about the plans to getting rid of her father when she started feeling a pain in her tummy first it was a dull pain not really worth her attention but then…

"AHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed holding the side if her stomach that was aching while sinking to her knees in pain. Masquerade stood there looking at the girl who had just been fine a minute ago.

"What's wrong?" He asked a bit of panic in his voice. Just as fast as the pain had come to her it was gone, Anna sat there her eyes wide "_Oh no! this can't happen now, I had enough blood before I came here" _Anna was starting to panic if they didn't get out of there soon the dry, dull pain in her throat would grow and she wouldn't be able to control it. She looked up to find Masquerade staring at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked "What happened?"

"I'm fine" Anna answered now avoiding his eyes and his throat that seemed every inviting to her "we have to keep moving" Anna starting walking away from him, but Masquerade grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that he could look into her eyes. She could have easily broken free of his grasp, but for some reason unknown to her she liked the feel of his soft, warm skin on hers.

"Oh, no you don't" he said as he made his grip more firm "What happened?"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing" he asked getting a bit angry that she wouldn't answer his questions "You just fell on your knees in pain and I'm suppose to believe it was 'nothing' I don't think so" Masquerade looked deep into her eyes

"Yes you are" that did it Masquerade snapped "No you owe me answers!" he yelled

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" They both looked into each other's eyes except Anna stared at her own garnet eyes, she took a deep breath and said "O.K fine but fist I'll go get some wood so we can start a fire its getting dark" she got out of his grip and started to walk away.

"No I'll get the wood" he said with a smirk that her was going to get what he wanted

"I can help you find it" she informed him

"Just stay here" and with that Masquerade walked away

"_Whatever have it his way" _she thought as she made her way to a nearby tree and sat down bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them as she closed her eyes.

"_Even with that mask on his still kind of cute," _Anna's eyes snapped open as she thought that "_d- did I just think that, I have never felt like this before not even when I was human,"_

"_Your falling for him,"_ a voice in her mind said

"_No! I am NOT falling for him. I don't feel anything for him" _she retorted

"_Who are you kidding you like being around him even if it's only been a few hours and you liked that he touched you," _Anna closed her eyes and responded to that annoying voice

"_So what's your point? And who are you anyways?"_

The voice said "_MY point is that you like him and let's just say that I'm you" _it was silent for a minute or two.

"_O.k. maybe but I have to focus I'm on a mission" _Anna finally responded

"_He's cute" _

She was about to respond when a small crack made her look up.

Masquerade had returned and was caring a lot of wood in his arms, she had been lost in her thoughts for far longer than she expected it had gotten dark and if it wasn't for her sharp vision she would not have been able to see two feet in front of her. Masquerade started to get the fire going and neither one said a word, finally he got the fire going and a warm yellow and orange glow filled the space they were in.

"O.k. now tell me what happened back there" he said as he sat down next to her and leaned back on the tree making himself comfortable. Anna took a deep breath she couldn't avoid this any longer.

"To explain what happened back there I have to tell you my whole story" she said when Masquerade didn't say anything she continued

"I was born on January 23 1813 on Earth. Earth and Vestrioa are connect by the underground-"

"Wait did you say 1813" he said interrupting her

"Yes, now save your questions for when I'm finished" she told him and continued "so connected by the underground cities, that's Vampth.

"I'm the 'daughter' of the leader of Vampth, a Princess if you will, The king of Vampth rules over all our kind, the human have their own leaders and have no idea that we live just below them" Masquerade was about to question the hole ' human have their own leaders' but Anna raised a hand guessing what he would say and said "I am NOT human"

"O.k. so if you're not human then what are you?" he said a bit of mock to his tone. She took at him and studied his face (the pats not covered by the mask)

"I'm a vampire" she told him in a slow and calm voice then closed her eyes, she had just told him her drakes secrete the first human to know. She opened her eyes at the sound of Masquerade laughing. Anna tuned to him and said "you don't believe me" it was not a question "o.k. then I'll prove it" after she said that she stood at vampire speed and took hold of the collar of his coat and brought him to his feet, she bare her fangs and rand them up and down his throat. That was a mistake because it made her throat dryer that a desert, all she wanted was to feel his sweet blood in her mouth. She let go of him and sat back down trying to make her fangs hide back under her gums.

"I believe you" Masquerade said looking at her before he sat back down and then asked "how did you become a Vampire?"

"Happened a long time ago" she said then looked at her feet a sad expression on her face that Masquerade couldn't see because she had shifted her hair to hide her face from him "But, I remember that night perfectly, it's that sharpest human memory I have left"

**Anna's P.O.V**

"It was 1829 and it was tree days before my birthday. I was walking home from my friend's house; I was at her house because we were supposed to have our birthday parties the same day so we were planning. I had lost track of time and before I knew it, it was past 11:30 at night. I said my goodbye's to her and said that I would see her tomorrow then I left, outside it was cold so I hugged myself, it was really dark as I was walking home I past an ally that was jet black but I could make out a white figure leaning on the wall it said…

"'help me please' he had a deep and majestic voice. I walked closer to him and noticed the boy was about 17 or 18 he was looking down at his feet and was holding his left arm. My senses were yelling at me to run and get the hell out of there, mostly my common sense, because usually a dark alley + mysterious dude = trouble, but I didn't run I stood right in front of him

"'Are you o.k.' I asked putting a hand in his shoulder that was not covered, I pulled my hand back his skin was hard and icy

"He looked at me and my eyes widened he was beautiful to say the least, the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He was pail white and had light blond hair that fell around his face perfectly down to the middle of his neck, he was dressed completely in black, my eyes had widen because of his eyes they were red, blood red. Faster than I thought possible I was the one that had her back to the wall, he didn't seem to be in pain any more I know that I should have run the boy had been acting like he was in pain for some reason, but all I could do was look at the boy that was now walking from side to side in the small space in front of me.

"'I can't do this' he kept saying in a voice so low I had to really concentrate to hear him 'I can't she's too beautiful' I was thinking about what he was saying _I'm not beautiful _I thought

"'I most defiantly can't kill her' _kill _I thought as me eyes widen (again) and tried to take a step back but the wall would not allow me to _oh boy If I wasn't scare before I really am now_ the beautiful boy with the red eyes looked at me and was in front of me in less than a second. He had his hands on my arms and he was pinning me against the wall

"'pay attention' he began as he lean in closer 'I can't let you go because you'll tell people about me, humans aren't good at keeping secrets, I have two options' he paused and looked into my eyes 'I could suck your blood dry which would kill you and I would continue with my life as if this night never happened' I gasped he said he would kill me.

"'but I don't think I will your beautiful and it would be terrible to lose you' he continued to look at me waiting for me to calm down, when I did he said 'My other option is that I could turn you and we would live happily ever after'

"'turn me into wha-? I started to ask but he opened his mouth and bit me on my neck. Once he bit down I felt like someone had started a fire inside of me.

"'AHHH-' I started to yell but he stopped me by putting a hand on my mouth. He then took me in his arms (bridal style) and ran he, was fast, he took me to the underground cities in Vampth" I snapped out of my story and looked over at Masquerade, his face expressionless.

"And then what happened?" he asked. I looked at him then down at my red painted toe nails

"Then" I stared "after 3 days I was a Vampire and the Princess of Vampth, he actually wanted me to be his queen but I refuse I didn't want this life but it was kind of cool to be strong and fast and to have extra abilities. He explained everything to me and gave me this necklace and ring" I told him as I touched the red necklace.

"I don't burn in the sun I sparkle (yes like Twilight) but this necklace and ring allow me to go out in the sun light without sparkling I liked my new live but missed my family so I tried to go back to them but after finding out that my family was happy that I was gone I was filled with so much anger that I killed them and lived my life with Malquior. As to what happened to me earlier it's because I haven't had enough blood in a while" I told him. "Well that's my story but enough about that I almost forgot that I have something for you" I said as I took out a black and purple ball.

"Hydranoid?" Masquerade asked

"Yes master Masquerade" he responded

**So what did you think of this one I made some changes to the story like when she explained about after her transformation was complete I had it as a story (you know talking, Malquior explaining, her being scared and in denial) Also I was going to put the part where she kills her parents in detailed and all but then I was like nahh. So was this one good or bad I'm opened to hearing about what you think. **


	3. Getting out

_What up? And don't say the sky or if your indoors the top of the room k_

_Any ways I'm back, I know I haven't updated in like forever but now I am so HA also the reason behind me not updating was because I haven't been felling good and I had to go to school (I wish summer lasted for ever) Ok so here is the next chapter_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bakugan (if I did them Masquerade and Spectra would still be on the show) **

**Chapter 3 Getting out **

It was a dark moonless night; I could hear thunder in the distance promising rain. The night did a perfect job at hiding me within its shadows for I stood in front of a small two bedroom two bath house. To any human eyes the house would have been a dull gray color, but for my sharp immortal eyes it was the faded shade of orange with a brown roof. From inside I could hear a man a woman enjoying their dinner as if they had not heard the news of their young daughter's death.

"How I hate you people right now" I said to myself, way too low for any close by humans to hear not that it was a problem no one was outside right now, the streets were bare of any human life. I walked up to the house my black dress robbing agents my knees and knocked. The coupled inside stopped their conversation to whisper to each other on who could possibly be knocking at this hour **(N/A: it was late around 11:30 the man had been working late that's why they are having dinner so late)**, finally I heard the man stand from his chair and walk towards the door with his wife not far behind him. When he opened it he gasped and his wife looked from behind his shoulder.

"Hello father, hello Mather," I said "I hope that I haven't disturbed your dinner, but if I remember correctly we don't have money for dinner isn't that why you told me to get a job?"

"Annabell?" my father asked

"We thought that you were dead, that's what the police said, and they found your body all burned" Mather questioned me.

"That's what you would have wanted right?" I questioned "to be rid of me because I was some big mistake that shouldn't have happened."

"Well I'm so so very sorry to disappoint" I said sarcastically "but I'm still here, and the only reason why I haven't left the country is because I'm here to settle the score."

"What are you talking about?" Dill, my father, questioned as I pushed past him into the house. I walked into the chicken and they fallowed me with wary looks on their faces. I was enjoying myself, their fast beating hearts, their thoughts going over every possible answer that could answer their questions. I took a knife prom the counter without them seeing it, the burning in my throat was dull but as soon as the blood escapes their bodies it would be almost irresistible. I turned to face Mary and Dill hiding the knife behind my back.

"You two people drove me to my death, and I'm just here to do the same" I explained. Their faces went from wary to confuse.

"Anna you're not dead, you're standing right in front of us"

"Oh, trust me Mary" I spoke in a low voice I couldn't say she was my Mother to me she was all ready dead "I am dead, but I managed to come back sadly you two won't be as lucky" I explained as I took the knife from behind my back and pushed it deep into Mary's belly and pulled it out. I repeated the action three times getting blood all over the wall behind me and on my bark dress, it was so fast that Dill had no idea of what had happened until she fell on her knees sobbing and screaming in pain.

"NOOOO!" he yelled and knelled down besides her staring between Mary, myself, and the knife that now contained the blood of his beloved wife. The smell of the blood was too great, but I kept control there was no way I going to have the blood of those people inside of me, I would burn myself to ash before that happened.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you" I said in a sweet voice as I grabbed his shirt front and raised him up so we could be face to face "I just wanted you to see that woman suffer before I finish you off as well."

"But we're you parents, you can't do this, we love you," Dill tried to reason with me

"Love me?" I spat out at him and hurled him to the side wall; I was way beyond angry "you son of a bitch you don't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't have made me work for nothing, you would have thrown me a 16th birthday party so I wouldn't have had to share with my best friend, if that had happened I would still be naïve and happy living with you people," I shouted as I made my way to him forgetting all about Mary.

Dill rubbed the back of his head as he stood up to face me using the wall for support.

"You're the bitch,"

"Oh, so first you turn me into this," I motioned to my immortal body "even dough I am not complaining I love this new body, the speed and the strength and knowing the truth about you two, but that's beside the point now you're insulting me," I questioned with mock shock as I put a hand on my chest where my dead, beating less heart was. A look of pure anger crossed my father's face and he swag his hand forward ready to slap me, but my fast reflexes caught his wrist before it could reach my face.

"That was a big mistake on your part" I hissed at him and gave a twist to his wrist, a small smile crept its way into my face as I heard the snap and his screams of pain. He crumbled to the floor nurturing his broken wrist.

"I'm bore now, so I will be leaving you" I took Dills arm and pushed him towards Mary when they were close to each other they hugged thinking that as soon as I left they would go to the hospital, but I stepped on Dills right leg snapping it in two. I turned to the stove and turned the gas on and started to walk out. I looked back to see Dill's face full of rage and Mary's contained terror.

"Have fun burning in Hell," I said and throw a lighter near the stove. I walked out into the streets the now falling rain soaking me in an instant and then heard an explosion from behind me fallowed by two screams of pure pain and suffering. The screams echoing in my mind, but I didn't bother to look back, it wasn't worth it.

**Normal P.O.V**

A slow thumping sound came from under Anna and what she was laying on was moving up and down. Anna slowly opened her eyes and notice that what she had been sleeping on top of was something white and soft. She tried to sit up but was stopped when she felt a firm hand around her waist.

Masquerades slow heart beat picked up pace as he started to wake up. He made a noise of exhaustion, they had been up nearly all night talking about Hydranoid and Anna's bakugan Leonidas, and with one was stronger or better and witch one would win in a battle agents the other. Anna looked up to find Masquerade staring at her, If she could have blushed she would have, it's not every day the she would wake up on a boys chest and have the boy's hand on her waist.

"Um, morning" Anna greeted him "sleep well" she said and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah," Masquerade replied as he removes his hand from her, allowing Anna to lift herself off him and sit next to Masquerade in silence. Anna did her best to avoid Masquerades face.

"Anna, are you blushing?" Leonidas said in a tone mixed with sarcasm and mock, as she and Hydranoid burst into a fit of hysterical laughter when they noticed Anna's stiffness, from the corner of her eye she saw Masquerade smirk.

"N-No!" She blurted out "I am not blushing, you know I don't blush, I'm dead remember" Anna was glaring daggers at Hydranoid and Leonidas, Masquerade just chuckled at her outburst.

Masquerade was trying to stand up but was having trouble doing so; he used the back of the tree he had been sitting on to steady himself.

"Are you O.K" Anna asked

"Yes I'm fine, let's just get going" Masquerade replied annoyed

"No you're too weak" she said "we're getting close to the portal to the human world so you're getting your human weaknesses back"

"What's your point?" he asked angry that she had called him weak

"No need to get all mad at me, I was just pointing it out" Anna defended herself "But don't worry I have an idea" Anna took her left fingerless glove off and bit down into her wrist, making blood come out and she held her wrist out to him.

"What?" she asked when she noticed that he made no move to take her hand "If you drink my blood than you will get vampire strength and speed, it's like been a vampire but without the whole drinking blood and tummy pains if you don't drink blood"

Masquerade had an eye brow rise from behind his mask, he thought the she was crazy, drink her blood, that was a bit unexpected but it was better than to feel the pain that he was currently in, so he took her hand and put her wrist in his mouth dinking the red fluid. Once the blood entered his system all the pain he had been felling, the headache, stomachache, and all disappeared, he felt instantly stronger. Masquerade stopped drinking, whipped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, and stood up straight no longer needing the tree for support.

"Feeling better?" Anna asked as she traced her tongue around her wound closing it instantly.

"So what your tongue has magical healing powers?" Masquerade asked mocking

"Yes" it was Leonidas that answered; she had made her way to Anna's right shoulder as she put her glove on again.

"That's interesting" Hydranoid said from Masquerades shoulder

"Yeah it is" Masquerade agreed

"So let's get going then," Anna said feeling uneasy with every one staring at her "I can't go another day without blood"

"Yeah let's go," Leonidas agreed with her mistress "I've been in this hell hole for too long"

They were all walking in silence when Anna got another of her stomach pains, they had been getting worse and she wouldn't last much longer without blood. Once her pain had disappeared they started walking again, Anna could feel the portals energy close by and was looking forward to getting out of the forest they were in. The woods were dark they had been walking a good two hours before they came to a part of the woods that had two large trees bent towards each other making a sort of a circle.

Anna stopped and looked at Masquerade with a smile on her face.

"WE ARE HERE!" She yelled in happiness as she jumped up and down.

"So this is the portal?" Masquerade asked "it looks like two trees bent toward each other"

"They are two trees but the portal will appear as soon as I start working my magic"

"Well then, hurry up"

"O.K I'll get started, we'll probably be back by night fall in the human world" She gave an excited smile "That's great I'll get to hunt as soon as we get back" Anna sat down cross legged on the ground and took out of nowhere different colored candles and started arraigning them in a circle around her.

"How do you keep doing that?" Masquerade asked Anna it had been bugging him ever since she had given him Hydranoid back; know that he thought about it Hydranoid was supposed to be with Alice how she had obtained him was a mystery to him.

"Also, how did you get Hydranoid?"

Anna looked up from her candles to flash Masquerade a smirk

"I guess you can say that I stole Hydranoid from an orange haired girl in Moscow, Russia," Anna answered his question as she stood up from the circle she was in and moved closer to him. They were face to face now but Masquerade made no hint that he had been surprise by her sudden closeness to him.

"I believe that her name is Alice, she and her grandfather woke up the next morning to find Hydranoid gone" She stepped back to look at Hydranoid "But I did give him a choice"

"I chose to come look for you Master" Hydranoid broke in

"As for how I can take objects out of thin air" Anna started as she went back to sit cross legged in her circle of candles once again "My magic allows me to make a brake in the dimensions were I can store whatever I want, and only I can access it, Oh and that remains me, here," Anna threw a black card at Masquerade.

"The Dimensional Transporter?" he asked raising and eye brow

"Yup, I stole it from Doctor Michael when I took Hydranoid"

"Why didn't we use this to get out in the first place?" Masquerade's voice was irritated

"Because it doesn't work in this place, Doctor Michael apparently didn't know that this place exited" Anna started to light the candles "but were going to need it, so we can stay in your mansion right, I still don't quite have teleporting down," Anna looked out into space then said "the last time I tried the dude that was my test dummy lost a leg."

"Well I don't want that to happen to me and sure we can stay in my mansion"

"Cool, now shush I have to start the spell" Leonidas got off of Anna's shoulder and landed on Masquerades left shoulder. Anna closed her eyes and put her hands together as she started to chant a spell in a language that Masquerade and Hydranoid didn't understand, the fire from the candles became intense and they continued to burn brighter. After about 5 minutes Anna started to stand up still chanting her spell, soon a very bright light appeared from behind her, were the two tree were, Masquerade had to raise his arm to shield his face from the light.

Anna stopped the spell and turn to the trees, now there was a swirling vortex of a mix color of black and purple.

"Ready?" she asked as she took Leonidas from Masquerades shoulder and onto her own

"Defiantly" he replied

"So am I" Hydranoid spoke up

"I am way beyond ready to be getting out of here" Leonidas voice was anticipating. They all walked to the portal and stood in front of it, then stepped inside it. Before long they were back in the city under some bridge (**A/N: so if you have watched the episode where Dan challenges Masquerade to a brawl, that's where they are right now. Also I just said city because I don't know the name) **

"O.K let's get going to your mansion" Anna said. Masquerade took out the Dimensional Transporter and extended his hand towards Anna. She hesitated but took it, then they banished in a bright light. Moments later Masquerade, Leonidas, Anna, and Hydranoid appeared in front of an elegant Mansion.

_Ok I'm done with this chapter_

_I tried to make it longer as an apology for not updating sooner. Also I want to know how liked the dream (That was at the begging of the story in case you haven't figured that out) I put it in the story because someone reviewed saying that they would like that so that's why. One more thing I thought I should explain when Anna told her father about throwing her a 16th birthday party that had to do with chapter 2 when she's walking back home from her friend's house and meets Malquior because of it she turns into a Vamp O.K_

_OH one more thing this time for real would any one like to read of when Anna goes off hunting, just tell me_

_O.K so happy Labor day every body_

_No school is the best_


	4. The brawlers

**Thank you jboy44 this is for you! **

_Last time _

_"O.K let's get going to your mansion" Anna said. Masquerade took out the Dimensional Transporter and extended his hand towards Anna. She hesitated but took it, then they banished in a bright light. Moments later Masquerade, Leonidas, Anna, and Hydranoid appeared in front of an elegant Mansion._

The two teens and their bakugan's walked up to the front door and went inside, Masquerade showed Anna in what room she would be staying in and then disappeared to check what had changed while he had been gone.

"Leonidas? Do you think that the brawlers are the ones that we were told about?" Anna asked as she got clothes out from between dimensions.

"They are strong battlers its possible, and you saw how Masquerade reacted to your blood, no normal human would have reacted like that. Besides even if they're not, Malquior's army is way to strong and it will take a lot to defeat him, it would do us good to have as many battlers as possible," Leonidas responded. Anna looked thoughtful for a minute until a voice from her door made her came back to reality.

"I thought that you were going out hunting?"

"Masquerade, you should really nock I could've been changing," Anna frowned when all Masquerade did was smirk "anyway I was thinking that we might need the brawlers help to take my father down."

"O.K we do need strong battlers to go up against an army of vampires, we can talk to them tomorrow, after you hunt, we wouldn't want you to eat out reinforcements"

Anna pouted "that's mean; I can control myself… somewhat."

Masquerade smirked and walked out of the room to let Anna finish 'unpacking'

After Anna had returned from her hunting she went right to bed and didn't wake up until Leonidas was shouting at her to get up because it was time to meet the brawlers.

"O.K I'm up already geez" she got dressed in a black skirt with fishnets under and a long sleeve shirt, and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Masquerade! Get up its time to go!" Anna shouted into the hall, and jumped when a voice from behind her spoke.

"I've been up since way before you" Masquerade said suppressing the need to cover his ears, since drinking Anna's blood his hearing had become a lot sharper as well as his other senses, not to mention he was a lot stronger.

"Oh, O.K lets go" Anna started walking out side waiting for Masquerade to take out the Dimensional Transporter "I really think that I should get you a bell, I don't know how you keep sneaking up on me, I'm supposed to be the vampire here!"

Masquerade frowned "There is no way in hell I'm wearing a bell, It's not my fault that you're a distracted person" He transported them outside of Runo's Families café. They could both hear Dan and Runo fighting about the fact that Dan wanted food and Runo wouldn't make him some. Julie was getting the attention of every male costumer and Shun and Marucho were having a conversation on who know what.

Masquerade and Anna watched the Brawlers until the Café closed; they didn't want anyone to over hear what they had to say. When the last costumer left Anna and Masquerade walked inside. All the brawlers stopped what they were doing and stared at Masquerade wondering how he was back, they all thought that after helping Dan he had disappeared forever.

"Alice" Runo asked think that Masquerade had taken over Alice's body for some reason

"No Runo, It's me, Alice is back in Moscow with Doctor Michael" Masquerade looked at all the people in the room and explained everything and also told them what they were doing there.

"So… she's really a vampire?" Julie asked looking at Anna's red eyes

"Don't be stupid Julie, vampires don't exists, she's just a freak that likes to play dress up," Runo explain not believing anything she just heard.

"I'm NOT a freak" Anna hissed and took a step closer to Runo. Masquerade grabbed her arm and held her in place. Anna tried to get out of his grip but found that Masquerade was now stronger than her and settled for just glaring at Runo.

"Runo stop, I don't think that Masquerade would lie to us, after all what could he possibly gain by lying to us?" Dan spoke trying to calm Runo down, he was a little disbelieving on the whole situation, but he did know that Masquerade wasn't evil anymore.

"I don't know, why don't we let him tell us" Runo said

"Anna can prove to you that it's true that she's a vampire, for example her fangs and red eyes" Masquerade said defending his partner. He never did like the brawlers, Dan was the only exception he was a strong person that was worthy of his respect, the rest were just annoying pest that he had to deal with. If it was up to him he would just have asked Dan to join, but he had overheard the conversation that Anna had been having with Leonidas and knew that he and the rest of Dan's gang played a bigger part in all of this than Anna would tell him.

"The fangs are fake and the red eyes are contacts" Runo stated in a smug tone, "That doesn't prove she's a vampire, just that she has a really tacky sense in accessories and fashion,"

The red eyed girl growled and struggled in Masquerades grip "Let. Me. Go! I'm going to rip her head off, I don't care if she's one of the chosen ones, she will die by my hand."

Anna twisted anyway she could to get out of Masquerades grip, but found it to be useless until his hold loosened for a fraction of a second, that's all that Annabell needed to launch at the blue-hair pigtail wearing girl that stood only a couple feet in front.

Julie screamed as she saw one of her two best friends being attacked by a girl that looked murderess and was holding on to the blue hair's throat.

"Annabell!" Leonidas shouted. Said girl lifted her gaze from Runo to her bakugan that was flouting only inches from her face.

"What!" Anna growled, too lost in her thoughts about killing Runo to pay much attention to what was going on, that is until Leonidas flicked Anna on the forehead with her round body.

"Don't use that tone with me," Leonidas started like a mother scolding a young child "apologize, we need their help."

"But-" Anna started but was cut off by her bakugan

"No buts, apologize!"

Anna frowned but never the less turned towards the other people in the room and apologized, she wouldn't dare make Leonidas angry, she may have been a bakugan trapped in a small ball shape, but she could sure hit hard.

After a little while, Anna and Masquerade manage to convince Runo and the rest of the Battle Brawlers that she was indeed a vampire and that all she wanted was their help to make the vampire world a peaceful place. Everything was going well until Shun, being the observant person that he is pointed out the slip ups that Anna and Leonidas had made regarding the brawlers roles in the war between Anna and her father.

"Well you see…" Anna started "there's this prophecy that has been told since a thousand years ago, when Malquior first became king, it was said that one day the masters of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Darkness, and the Light would defeat him and strip him of his power."

"You think that we are the masters of those elements" Marucho said more as a statement than a question.

"I'm not entirely sure about any of you are, so far I'm only sure that Masquerade is the master of Darkness"

Every one turned to stare at masquerade, the boy in questions just stood by the door not letting any single emotion reflect on his face.

"Why are you so sure that he's the master of Darkness?" this time it was Dan that asked

"We were sure after Anna fed Masquerade her blood and by the fact that he is now stronger than her" Leonidas explained before Anna could get a word in.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Runo questioned, she may have seen the proof that the so called vampire had given them, but she was still skeptical, although she would play along with everyone.

"I'm guessing that a normal human wouldn't have reacted in that way" Marucho said, showing off how smart he was for someone to young.

"That's exactly it" Anna said happily although her smile banished when she notice that Masquerade was glaring at her, she gave a nerves smile, he had figured out that her blood would only give him and the other masters vampire strength and speed when she had made it sound like all humans reacted the same. Soon after Masquerades glare melted into a soft smile, but it was gone before anyone could see it.

Anna was happy after that because it seemed to her that the Brawlers were now a lot more opened about the whole thing and that there was a good chance that they would help her and Masquerade get rid of Malquior ones and for all.

"How are we supposed to make sure that the rest of us are masters as well?" Julie asked

"I think that it would be a good idea if Anna fed all of you blood as well and we check how you respond to it" Masquerade said speaking for the first time since the conversation about the prophecy started

"That's a great idea" Leonidas said sounding happy.

"Yeah it is, but I can't give so many people my blood, I would be too weak to do anything for days" Anna said a little sad that that plan had to be shot down.

"Why don't you call Fabia and Ace to come here and be donors?"

"That's a great idea, I'll go call them right now" Anna said and left to make a quick phone call to Fabia and Ace. When she returned Masquerade grabbed her arm and asked her to explain who Ace was, he sounded angry but Anna couldn't figure out why, she was confuse about his sudden turn in behavior, but decided to drop it for now.

"Ace and Fabia are the leaders of the resistance against my father" Annabell explained "until they get here, they should arrive tomorrow morning, so I think that I can give blood to two of you."

Nobody was excited about the fact that they had to drink this girl's blood, but they were all anxious to know if they were masters of an element and that was all they needed to swallow their disgust and want to drink the red liquid

"Should we get started?" Dan asked "who will you give your blood to"

"I think that…" Anna began "we should eat first" and with that she skipped over to the kitchen with an angry Runo at her heels.

"You're not touching anything in my kitchen!"

"Oh come on I won't burn it down, I promise," Anna pouted "I just want a sandwich"

"No!"

"But I'm hungryyyy~!" Anna whined

"I don't care-"

"Runo if you don't want her to touch anything, why don't you make it instead?" Dan said taking Runo's hand, making her blush a little, and leading her into the kitchen before she could complain.

"O.K. I guess I'll just go back then" Anna said to Leonidas that was now on her shoulder.

Anna made her way to the rest of the brawlers and sat next to Masquerade, they all may have been working together now, but she still felt more at ease near him.

After about an hour later, all the teens had eaten and planned to meet in Marucho's house the next day to meet Ace and Fabia. After that Masquerade and Anna left to get some well needed sleep after the eventful day.


	5. Masters, Shopping, Unexpected visitor

****Sorry **jboy44** this was supposed to be up last week, but my computer deleted the chapter and I was mad about it for 2 days until I got around to typing it all again ^-^ ENJOY!

* * *

_Last time…._

_After about an hour later, all the teens had eaten and planned to meet in Marucho's house the next day to meet Ace and Fabia. After that Masquerade and Anna left to get some well needed sleep after the eventful day._

Anna and Masquerade had been awaken by Leonidas and Hydranoid wanting to get the meeting over with, they had both been without a battle for too long and they were inching for a fight.

The teens were on their way to Marucho's house and with every person that they passed the bakugan urged them to challenge the person.

"Anna. How about that one?" Leonidas said, "He seems like a strong battler"

"No, we have to go to Marucho's house so that we can make sure that the brawlers are Masters"

"Well I want a battle" Leonidas got off of Anna's shoulder and was now flouting in front of her face causing Anna to stop walking.

"And I said no" Anna frown and tried to walk around Leonidas

"Yes" that was said with such a firm voice that Masquerade and Hydranoid stopped as well a little bit ahead of them

"No"

"Yes"

"Leonidas what's wrong with you? I said no and that's final, we have always understood each other, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Maybe I don't think that you have what it takes to take Malquior down, and that's why I want you to practice" Leonidas was starting to sound angry "What have you been doing all this time? You've been playing around and not coming up with a plan! Do you think that you'll be able to just walk up to the gates of the palace and not get stopped? Do you-"

"LEONIDAS!" Masquerade yelled "That's enough; you will not talk to her that way," Everyone stared at Masquerade, not only because he had stuck up for someone, but because he looked angry, Masquerade never showed his emotions. He stood there with a frown on his perfect face; Anna could just imagine his eyes being narrowed behind the mask and glaring daggers at Leonidas.

"T-That's ok," Anna stepped forward and put her hands on Masquerade's shoulders, "I know she doesn't mean what she said, she can probably feel the negative energy escaping from Vampth and it's affecting her,"

"I think that she's right master, I can feel it as well" Hydranoid said to try and calm down his master, but he could feel the negative energy, it seem to be getting stronger with each day.

Masquerade just grabbed Anna's hand and started to walk away; Anna just did the vampire version of blushing and walked with Masquerade towards Marucho's house. That is until a boy and a girl appeared in front of them out of no were.

"Hello princess," the girl said with a smirk showing off white fangs.

The girl and boy were clearly vampires; the girl had blue hair and had really pretty green eyes. She is wearing white and orange robe with a yellow, orange and white robe with rings and white and blue boots. She also had pink earrings on.

The boy had pale green-blue hair. He was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, with black and grey trimmings, gray pants and black boots. They were both 16 years old.

Masquerade pulled Anna behind him to protect her and took on a defensive pose.

"Fabia!" Anna broke from Masquerade's hold on her and tackled the blue haired girl to the ground, "what are you doing here so early? I thought that we were going to meet at Marucho's house, how did you manage to get pass the guards? How…" Anna rambled on sitting on Fabia's tummy, while Masquerade, Leonidas, Hydranoid, and the pale green haired boy watched.

The green-blue haired boy stepped around the two on the ground and in front of Masquerade that was still in his defense possession.

"I'm Ace," he said extending his hand out "you must be Masquerade, Anna told us a lot about you, on the phone yesterday," the masked boy looked at Ace's hand for a while, but finally shook it.

Ace looked Masquerade in the eyes "Those two girls are like my sisters and I will protect them from anything and most importantly anyone,"

Ace had noticed the way that Masquerade seem to be protective of Anna and to him that could only mean one thing, he had also notice the way that Anna looked at Masquerade and knew that whatever was going on wasn't one sided after all the two teens had been watching Anna and Ace since they had left the mansion.

The two boys stared at each other.

Masquerade didn't know why, but he just wanted to protect that red eyed girl, "I will not hurt her, and I will also protect anyone that she loves," Masquerade glared at Ace for ever thinking that he would hurt Anna, he might want to protect her but that was just because she still had to complete her side of their deal, yeah that's why he wanted to protect her. After that answer Ace smiled showing his fangs again.

"Then I guess with the upcoming war you and I have a lot of work to do," Masquerade smiled as well and they shook hands again. Ace and Masquerade looked back at Anna and Fabia how were still on the ground. Hydranoid and Leonidas had given up on getting the red eyed girl off of Fabia.

"Anna! PLEASE get off of me!" Fabia screamed from under Anna, "People are starting to stare. I love you so much but. Get. Off . Me!"

"What are you talking abou- OH I'm sorry" Anna said standing up.

"You haven't changed at all in the 2 years since we've seen you," Ace stated

"ACE!" Anna ran towards him, but Ace having expected this stood firm and didn't fall to the ground.

"I missed you and Fabia sooo much, I'm so happy that you got here so fast!" Anna said jumping up and down because of how exited she was.

"We're happy to see you too" Ace said letting go of Anna "I think it's time that we get going to Marucho's house now."

"Yup! We should, come one Masquerade!" Anna took Masquerade's hand and ran to Marucho's house at vampire speed.

When they got to Marucho's house they were greeted by an elderly man named Kato that happened to be Marucho's butler. All of the bakugan brawlers were their already and when the four teen got there they were greeted with smiles from Dan, Julie, and Marucho.

"Hi guys, this is Ace and Fabia" Anna introduced her friends, as she took a sit on one of the unoccupied couches with Masquerade and Fabia, Ace just stood by the couch.

"Ace, Fabia these are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," Anna said and started pointing at each person,

"Dan is the leader, he is the Pyrus brawler and his bakugan is named Drago," Anna pointed at Dan and he gave them all a huge grin, he was always happy to meet new people. Drago just sat on his shoulder.

"Runo is the Haos user with her bakugan Tigrerra and she's also Dan's love muffin," Anna chuckled as she pointed at the irritated blue hair girl, "but don't go to close to her, she's really protective and I think she might bite," This earn Anna a glare from Runo and would have gotten a comeback as well if Dan hadn't stopped her.

"Marucho here is the brains of the group and also an Aquos battler with Preyas, Angelo, and Diablo as his guardian bakugan." Marucho just smiled and waved wile Preyas, Angelo, and Diablo went over to Fabia and started telling her how pretty she was.

"Shun here is a Ventus user and Storm Skyress is his bakugan, he is also a kiss ass ninja," Shun just nodded and Skyress greeted them with a 'nice to meet you'

Fabia would have blushed if she could after meeting Shuns eyes, but since she couldn't she just looked away and smiled nervously.

"And lastly this is Julie she battles with Subterra Gorem," Anna said and before she could another word in, Julie rushed to Ace's side and started talking to him in her bubbly way.

After the introductions were out of the way, it was agreed that Ace would feed Runo and Julie, Fabia would give her blood to Shun and Dan, and Anna would feed Marucho and Masquerade.

It was discover that the Bakugan Battle Brawlers were indeed Masters. Now they could put together a plan to defeat Malquior, Anna and Leonidas couldn't be happier, but before that everyone wanted to see if the resistance could actually brawl. Also Ace wanted to see if the people he would be trusting his life with could battle the right way.

Every one headed for the roof of Marucho's house so they could battler, all except Fabia, who had to do some shopping for Anna's witch-y ingredients and Shun who was volunteered by Anna and Dan to show Fabia around.

Fabia and Shun were walking down the street in a somewhat awkward silence, they both kept sneaking glances at each other and when their eyes met they would quickly look away and start all over again a few minutes later.

"What is it that Anna needs you to buy?" Shun asked, after all he needed to know what they were looking for in order to know what store they could get it at.

Fabia looked down at the note that listed everything that Anna 'needed' for her spells and read it out loud for Shun

_Fabia I need all of this for all my future spell, I know that you're probably not happy about having to do my shopping for me but you know I hate shopping, soooo yeah I don't know what to right anymore so just get me this things k._

_Rat's tail _

_Thorns from a dozen roses _

_Lavender _

_Puffer-fish eyes _

_Frog brain _

_Daisy _

_Porcupine quill _

_Snake fang _

_Bat blood_

_Cat hair _

_5 black candles_

_2 red candles _

_Chalk _

_Dices _

_Chocolate cookies (don't laugh Fabia, they're really good, I'll even give you some)_

_Thanks love you a ton_

_Anna _

After she finished reading the list Fabia looked up at Shun how just stared at her, but after a second he regain he's composure.

"I think that we can get all that at the local pet shop," Shun said and made a right turn so that they were now facing a shop that had 'PET'S' in big letters at the top.

The sales person gave them a funny look because off all the animals they were buying.

Once outside and away from anyone that might be looking Fabia turn to look at Shun, "Are we supposed to carry all this back to Marucho's house?"

"No," Shun stated, "Masquerade gave me his dimensional transported to take all this back to his mansion," Shun then open the portal and disappeared leaving a shocked Fabia behind until he reappeared only a couple of seconds later.

"Let's go buy the flowers so that we can head back," Shun walked away in the general direction of the flower shop.

* * *

"Have you been battling for long?" Fabia asked after they bought the last item on Anna's list.

"Yeah I have," Shun responded "I even helped Dan write the rules for Bakugan,"

"Wow, really, that's cool,"

"Why do you and Ace have colored eyes while Anna has red eyes?" Shun asked after a long silence. Fabia looked down at her feet.

"Well you see," She started a little awkward "Anna was turn by a higher class vampire than Ace and I, so she get red eyes and she sparkles in the sun. Ace and I got to keep our original colored eyes and we burn in the sun," Fabia explained

"How come you're not burning right now?"

Fabia pointed at her pink earrings, "before Anna joined the resistance we had to only hunt at night and that made us easy prey for the castle guards, but after she came, she gave us all different charmed things that would protect us from the sun, or garlic, or anything that would make a vampire weak, although Holy Water can still hurt us,"

"Wow Fabia, I never thought I've see you selling out your kind to a human," A pink hair boy with icy blue eyes said.

Fabia and Shun stop walking and turned around, they had both been too busy with their conversation that they hadn't sensed him sneak up behind them.

"Lync!" Fabia shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Lync laughed, "I have a proposition for the princess,"

"We're not interested Lync, so go away!"

"Come on," Lync took a step closer to Fabia, but in an instance Shun was in front of her ready to protect his allied, the wind started to blow at an unnatural speed, Lync was taken by surprise and took an involuntary step back.

"Fabia, Malquior is offering to leave you and the resistance alone, all that has to be done is that Mira, Ace and Anna give themselves up and the rest of you get to walk away as if nothing happened,"

"I told you Lync we're not interested, there is no way that Ace, Anna, and Mira are going to give them self's up to Malquior!" Fabia shouted from behind Shun.

"Fine!" Lync shouted baring his fangs, "I'll just have to take you with me as a way to convince them to give up," and with that Lync charged towards Fabia. Shun having ninja speed and now vampire speed two was so fast that not even vampire eyes could see him, so Lync was surprise when something caught his left wrist.

"You're not. Taking her. Anywhere." Shun said in a deadly voice as he tightened his hold on the pink haired boys wrist. All of a sudden Lync started screaming and trying desperately to get away from Shun's hold, it wasn't until Shun saw smoke coming out off his hand that he let go of Lync. The boy quickly took hold of his left wrist with his right hand.

"You're a Master, aren't you?" Lync shouted looking up from the burnt skin that was slowly healing, but he ran away before he got an answer.

"Come on!" Fabia shouted taking hold Shun's hand "We have to warn the other, Lync was probably not alone!"

Shun nodded sensing that evil was nearby.

With that the two teens raced back to Marucho's house.


End file.
